The labels can be provided in various ways, for example as endless label strips for winding around containers, as self-adhesive label strips, etc. The endless label strips are cut only as necessary at the respective marks, are wound around the containers and glued.
Usually, endless label strips are wound onto label rolls which run out during the labelling process. After the complete unwinding of such a label roll, a further label roll is inserted and the process is continued. However, this leads to delays when an empty label roll has to be replaced by a full label roll.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a labelling system which allows a smoother running of the process even when replacing the label rolls. According to various aspects of the disclosure, a labelling system, a loading device for a labelling system, and a method for joining label strips may provide a smoother labeling process.